The Golden Trio, AGAIN?
by GoldSpark
Summary: When Sirius, dies things went from bad to worse..., The trio go back to 'fix' things they plan to go to third year, but of course nothing ever goes to plan!There may be some slash later? Please Review, even if it's just to tell me to chop of my hands...
1. Chapter 1  Departing and Arriving

A/N: What if, when Sirius passed through the veil, Harry, Ron, and Hermione want to 'fix' it? What happens when the trio are teleported back to third year?

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, were the golden trio. Ron Weasley and Hermione were famous for their parts in the final battle, ironically it's this fame that humbled Ron's jealousy and inferiority complex. Hermione Granger the brain of the operation, was the first muggleborn witch to receive the order of merlin, first-class, and much to the amusement of everyone due to Hermione's dentist parents, the place on one of three golden chocolate frog cards.

Although the war was won, the price had come at too much of a cost, this being the reason the trio stood in the 'death-chamber', by the veil contemplating something that they'd wish they didn't have to do. The golden trio stood with a fine gold chain between them, an egg shaped sand container swinging beneath them. Hermione had a beaded bag with her, it contained everything they owned, every last Galleon Sickle and Knut, that had been in Harrys vaults, the fact Harry wasn't aware that his vault was a mere trustfund, had not made Harry a Happy Chappy at all. Yet another thing that wasn't important for him to know… Who cares if Harry didn't know he was Lord Potter, And Lord Black! It even contained portraits of his family!

'Are you sure?' Harry muttered half-heartedly.

'We've discussed this with Dumbledore's portrait, it's not fail safe, Harry, but it will be worth it' Hermione stated in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

Ron gave a stiff nod.

'I open at the close' the three spoke as one.

The thin chain felt tight around the trio's throat, Hermione began twisting the time-turner, with a flick of her wand she placed a stasis charm on the time-turner keeping it spinning, as one the golden-trio jumped into the veil…

Harry awoke with a headache, his bones hurt and his vision blurry. His stiff body rolled out of the bed, he ran to the bathroom, to vomit up the contents of his stomach. Harry couldn't believe it, it worked! He'd successfully gone back in time! … But how far back!

Well I'm in private drive, he mused as he clambered down the stairs. His mouth fell into a comical 'O',Harry Potter's 'Aunt Marge' sat at the table, glaring at him.

'Well where's my breakfast then? You filthy lay about!' Spat the woman who looked suspiciously to much like Uncle Vernon, only wearing a hideous dress.

'I imagine it's in the fridge, Margery.' Retorted Harry, putting probably to much venom into her name.

'Boy, how dare you talk to my sister like that! WE have taken you in, you little runt, how dare you think you can speak to your superiors like that.' shouted Vernon.

'Whatever Vernon, I'm done, I'll be in my room.' Said harry, taking a can of coke, and a ready made beef sandwich from the fridge. The Dursley's couldn't do anything, they just glared dumbfounded as he sauntered out of the room.

Upstairs harry worked on a plan, he needed to go to Hogsmeade this year he mused. Hearing someone lurking outside his door, he cast a wandless accio charm on his invisibility cloak, peering round the corner of the door Harry couldn't help it, his mouth split open into a large grin, Dudley, his overgrown brute of a cousin was standing outside having what appeared to be a inward fight with himself. Harry walked back to his bed with the grin equivalent of someone who just won the quidditch cup.

'Ah, Big D! Come in' Harry said making his whale of a cousin jump.

Stashing his invisibility cloak under his bed, he waited for him to waddle in.

'Have a seat dud' Harry waved to his cousin to sit down. Slowly Dudley sat on the thin smelly mattress, warily.

'You can do something for me duds' harry said rather non-chantedly.

'Why would I do anything for a freak, like you!' spat Dudley.

'hmmm, what do you know about my family Duds? Oh, sorry, the magical side of my family?' replied harry.

'They're dead' said Dudley a bit to bluntly.

'Yes and what happens when one person is the heir of a family?'

'They inherit their families things, but your dad was a bum, and your mum wouldn't be well off because she's mum's sister and dad has the money'

'Ah yes, you see duds, my father wasn't a 'bum' he was actually the head of an ancient family, as such I'm a rather wealthy kid you see Dudley, and if you do me a favour I can pay you' Harry stated, with a mental eye roll at the way Dudley's face looked confused.

'Liar, you'd have nicer clothes for one thing.' Murmured Dudley more to himself than Harry.

Harry couldn't help it he snorted, the snort turned into a snigger, and the snugger turned into full on belly laughter. Dudley clearly didn't like this, he wasn't mocked! How dare this orphan freak mock him, deciding it's best to show Harry who's boss, he went to punch him in his stomach, unfortunately he couldn't seem to move his arm once he was ready to strike.

'Ah, you see Dudley, you won't be hitting me anymore, you see I've now learnt to do magic without my wand, it can't be traced.' Harry said, taking to much pleasure in the way Dudley let out a rather feminine squeak at the 'm' word.

'I need this permission slip signed, place it into the same set of papers you have for your school, saying you can go into town and such, I'll make it worth your while.' Harry stated.

Dudley seemed to ponder this, more petrified by the fact Harry could do magic, he nodded slowly.

'Brilliant Dudley, what do you want? I'll get you anything within reason'

'I want to hear about your life'.

Whatever Harry was expecting it wasn't this, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2  A Lord is Outted

A/N I'm back, so soon? Yes, I have no life, anyways special thanks to, V., for being my first review…. Any who onto the story! I don't like the opening of this chapter much, but hey hoe, I'm new to this malarkey and what not. I doubt I'll get any reviews, but I won't upload anymore until I have at least one per chapter! I know, I'm a diva…

_**'I want to hear about your life'.**_

_**Whatever Harry was expecting it wasn't this, that's for sure**_

To say harry was speechless, would be a complete and utter understatement.

'Erm, well as you know I go to Hog… school in Scotland' mumbled Harry, in confusion. 'I'm in my third year and when….' – 'Er Harry this would have been your fifth year, you'll be going into your sixth? Have you had a bump to the head?' Dudley interrupted.

Oh shit, Harry couldn't move, they couldn't save Sirius, by catching Pettigrew, FUCK they couldn't save Sirius at all. A stray tear slid down the side of Harry's face, a quick hand to remove the silly thing, and harry realised he had slight stubble on his face….

Everything dawned on Harry too fast, oh shite, things weren't going well at all, well at least they weren't dead he mused. 'Get out duds I'm tired.' Dudley just stood still watching him. 'I SAID GET OUT,' Harry screamed, eyes blazing with confusion, and hurt.

Harry didn't cry himself to sleep, his eyes were leaking, because obviously his muggle cousin was a sick bastard, and had hexed him. Harry was brave. Harry did NOT cry. When Harry awoke, it was to find, an owl at the window, pig, Harry snorted. After offering pig some water, Harry opened the letter clumsily, six words lay on the parchment.

'_A complete, see you at B'_

To anyone else this would have seemed weird; Harry just gave a sad smile, and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Upon arriving in the kitchen, Petunia gave Harry a speculative glance. Harry shuddered, whatever she was thinking, would not be good for his health. Walking over to the fridge Harry helped himself to the milk, and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Just as he was eating the last bit of his cereal, none other than his 'Aunt' Marge walked in, her nose stuck up so high, a Malfoy would be proud. 'Still here then you filthy runt?' she spat with an abundance of hate. 'Yes, I am, I see your still claiming to be a female, and not Vernon's identical twin brother, in drag.' He said, his tone of voice making it perfectly clear, that was a statement.

Petunia dropped her cup of tea upon hearing this. Marge's face performed a spectacular display of a rainbow, from going from pink to red, and finally purple. 'Why you filthy little bastard, I'll get you thrown out of here, have fun on the streets, you little brat, maybe if you're lucky you can take after your mother, you know, be a whore' she retorted with a spiteful grin on her face.

Harry's eyes, were a beautiful green, the envy of certain witches, and a strangely large amount of wizards, however if they could see them now, they would run. Harry's eyes had hardened; with a quick scream he threw his bowl at the wall.

'Fuck you Marge! You sick bitch.' Harry was fuming. After a ten minute rant of how much better his mother was then that drag queen, Harry turned to petunia. 'I know you were jealous, but what would have happened if it was the other way round? Would my mother, have treated Dudley as you've treated me!' Harry spat.

Marge, wasn't happy, the boy had rounded on her with some comments she didn't think could come from a 'child', she allowed him to rant and rave at her, it was humorous and she would tell Vernon later anyways. Oh yes, the little brat would get it. But when he started on her sister -in-law, she wasn't impressed. 'Get out you filthy boy! How dare you speak to your Aunt like that! Your mother was a whore and your father a bum! Petunia is of noble stock! I suggest you leave and never, darken this doorstep again!'

With a snort, that was louder than necessary Harry replied, 'But didn't you know Margey-Darling, My father was a Lord.'

Silence, the kitchen was silent. 'Filthy liar' Spat marge, not believing it.

Pulling out his wand Harry emitted a small Gold Spark, 'I Harry Potter, as the last member of the moste ancient and noble house of Potter, claim my right to lordship.' A sequence of more golden sparks erupted through. With an even more sinister smile, Harry loudly said 'I Lord Harry Potter, as the last member of the moste ancient and noble house of Potter, having just claimed my lordship, accepts my second title, as the heir to the late Lord black.' This time, black smoke left his wand. Looking down at his hand, Harry saw two rings, showing he was the Head of Potter, and the Black family, He'd still be a Potter, but having two titles was nice, especially as a half-blood. With a sinister smile, he thought to himself in a very 'James bond' way. Half-blood, Lord Half-blood.

After casting a Silencio, on a passed out Marge, he turned to his actual Aunt, 'Oh tuney, didn't I mention, I'm now a Lord well Lords I guess, I can perform magic now, you know because I'm now an adult. Oh you're not my guardians, I'll be out of here before, sundown don't worry about me, I won't be worrying about you.'

This was going to be fun…..

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of merlin, first class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, was extremely happy. The world knew that Lord Voldemort is back, true they lost Sirius, but well, who cares? They could now use Grimmauld Place without having to worry about his mood swings, he got his name cleared, because well, he was dead, it may rise morale, and to be honest, it would keep his golden boy happy.

Albus was in the Wizengamot listening to how much, they all didn't mean to remove his titles and blah blah blah. A loud GONG entered the pretentious hall, hmm, this is new, Albus thought to himself. A loud monotone voice magically magnified, echoed around the hall. 'The Wizengamot welcomes the two new Chairs, Harry Potter has claimed his right as Lord Potter and as Lord Black, he will have two votes, and is now considered of age.' Silence was all that met this announcement. Albus-Too-Many-Titles-Dumbledore was no longer happy. Not happy at all….


	3. Chapter 3 It was a nap, NOT a faint

A/N Hopefully we'll enjoy this chapter more than the last! Wohoo

Harry sat on the bed, in the room he rented at the 'Leaky'. A small tapping sound reverberated around the small room. Waving his wand hand, the grimy windows creaked open, a small owl entered his room, dropped a package and left, all in a sweet three-hundred-and-sixty-degree turning. Opening the contents of said packages, 3 'bottomless' trunks fell out in shrunken form. Three quick, Engorgio's later, and Harry had his possessions. One contained his personal effects, clothes, pictures, his firebolt etc. The second contained his gold, lots of it. The third, contained books, and other knowledgeable items they picked up when 'camping' (as the trio referred to it) around the UK, in hopes of defeating Voldemort. A scrap piece of parchment lay on the floor,

'Plan B is done, commence C'

HJP

Harry stood inside of Gringotts bank, looking around eerily, the last time he has been in this rather majestic building he had broken into a vault, been betrayed, stolen from a vault, then stole their dragon, breaking down walls and wards as he left, yep, it's good to be back.

'Hello Griphook, I'd like to speak to the bank manager please.' Griphook stared at the Potter boy, he was famous even amongst the goblins, but they didn't hate or fawn over him, he was a client, although after recent announcements, he has become the richest wizard in the UK, the potters alone were wealthy enough to be in the top five richest families, but add to that the black vaults… Griphook smirked thinking of the power this boy now handled, via gold alone.

'Follow me' was all the goblin spoke. Harry was seated in a waiting area, for which he assumed would be for 'important' clientele such as, well him now. 'Gringott will see you now Lord Potter-Black' the goblin who managed the desk stated. 'Thanks erm, it's just Lord Potter, although,if I'm honest, I'd prefer to be just Harry' Harry stated with a sheepish grin. The goblin who was being addressed just stared in shock, a living breathing wizard was polite to him! Not just any wizard either! The-Boy-Who-Lived or as the goblins sometimes now spoke of him, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Defeating-Lord-Voldemort-Too-Become-Two-Lords, wasn't as catchy as they liked, but hey, they aren't perfect!

Harry was led into, a very overly decorated office, it had walls apparently, but all he could see was armour and weapons floating or 'mounted' if you wanted to get technical. 'Ah Lord Potter-Black' an elderly goblin spoke.

'Chief Gringott, may your gold multiply, and your enemies blood run from rusty swords ; and please, just Harry.' The goblin looked at him strangely, but none the less carried on staring at the richest wizard this bank has as a client. 'You're a strange wizard Lor… Harry.' He stated.

'Yes well, I doubt I could be normal at any rate, I would like to see my holdings please, in parchment form, not physically.' Harry stated, something put him off this goblin, he didn't know what, but something told him this goblin was strange… even for a goblin.

'Ah, let me just get them.' Gringott placed his hands on his ivory desk, and whispered some commands in gobbledygook, a large file appeared, containing some very yellowed parchment. Gringott peered, into the file, his eyes which were pure black, seemed to have gotten slightly wider. 'Lor… Harry, you now have the Potter and Black fortunes, and estates.' He stated as he slid the file over.

Harry peered into the file, and was shocked to see what he found, he knew he was wealthy, but this took the piss! Eighty Five billion Galleons, excluding the net worth of the family possessions. Five Town houses, twelve villas, and two Manors. 'Oh good, that seems to be in order' Harry stated, feigning knowledge. I'd like to place the contents of this trunk, into my main vault please, it contains I believe, twelve billion galleons'. Gringott froze this boy was insanely wealthy, he now held more than seventy percent of the gold in this bank! Mind spinning Gringott handed over another of the files, albeit much smaller, but still fairly important. Harry looked at it, 'Bounty for Destroying The Dark Lord' – 34 million galleons. 'Fan gifts' – 52 million Galleons.

Harry's eyebrows seemed to be stuck to his fringe, for they wouldn't retract. 'I see' Harry muttered. 'Well this is news….' Harry seemed to zone out for a minute, when his mind stopped wandering gringott decided to push harry over the edge.

', not monetarily, but your total net worth including, property and jewels etc, is over 100billion galle…' Gringott didn't finish his sentence, for Harry proved his masculinity by fainting.

HJP HJP HJP HJP

After waking up from his ever so masculine, nap… Harry was taken to the potter vaults, shrinking a wooden frame, he placed it ever so gently in his pocket (with a wandless sticking charm to be safe) and floo'd to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor is a semi sentinent home, and Harry had never been there before, it could 'answer' the owner, it knew he was there. As he tumbled out of the floo, harry felt, the strange presence of magic, knowing it would be the houses wards, keying him in as the ward master.

Undoing the previously placed sticking charm Harry performed a simple Engorgio, and mounted it on the wall, above the fireplace of the main sitting room, or what he took to be the main sitting room. Taking of a silk cover, it revealed two people asleep. James Potter and Lily Evans.

'Ennervate' Harry whispered, as a melody of emotions ran through his body; Love, gratitude, and anxiety being the main. With a slight jolt, Lily woke up, followed within the second by James. Harry's voice cracked, as tears seemed to be conjured onto his face somehow. 'Mum, Dad?'….


	4. Chapter 4  Cacti? patroni?

A/N ; Exciting news guys, wait for the next two chapters, I'm sure all two of my loyal readers, will enjoy the next two! ;')

Sleek red hair flipped over the shoulder of the two dimensional woman, who was stirring from slumber. 'H-H-Harry? Is that you?' Lily Evans stuttered. A sad small smile of Harry's flickered across his face. 'Yeah mum, it's me'. James just stared in shock.

'What, but you can't be seventeen! Jesus, you look just like James! How old are you? How did we die? How old were you when we died? Who bought you up Harry? Harry Answer me!' Lilly started stating at a mile a minute. Harry tried to speak, but found his vocal chords, seized to work.

LPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJP

After about half an hour of Lily ranting, and James and Harry staring, Harry finally managed to gather his Gryffindor courage, 'Mum, and I'm not of age yet, I'm about to enter my sixth year.'

'Well Lord Potter, Prongs welcomes the young one to the manor, of our ancestors', said James.

Lily, and James, got to know their son, and although Lily was crying, and James had something in his two dimensional eye, they were extremely proud of him. Harry told them about; the Dursleys, about Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, hell he even mentioned Snape, much to his fathers dislike, and his mother was quite happy to hear. Harry told them about first year forward to seventh year, and that bit slightly after.

'Well Lord Potter, it's 3am, you should probably get to bed.' Stated Lily, in a far to Molly-Weasley-Like way. 'Yes mother' Harry said with the hint of a snort. 'Oh yeah and mum, It's Lord Potter, or Lord Black, I'm not sure which to use, I'm thinking Potter for daily use, and Black for intimidation.' In reply to this, Lily let out a soft giggle. James smiled, but then realisation sank onto his face. 'Harry sit down mate', James said, his voice quivering.

'Erm, ok Dad?'

'Harry how exactly are you 'Lord Black'?'

'Isn't that obvious…? No, ok well Sirius left it to me in his will.'

'But Harry…' James started to shift into what would have been uncomfortable struggling.

'Erm, you see, I'd be able to tell if Sirius blood adopted you, although you'd still be Lord Potter, you'd not be able to floo in, as half of his blood, would take over half of mine? I'm not sure how it works; it's like muggle scy-fence? You know, ½ your mum, ¼ me and ¼ Sirius, it's to prevent iligitament bastards' James finished awkwardly.

Lily seemed to clig onto what he was saying, and started to sob quietly.

'Wait, what do you mean? ' Harry looked at his dad coyly, nothing seems to go as planned, ever.

'Well, purebloods, they don't like to erm…. Didn't like to, keep it in their pants, you see sweetie, umm if they had an iligetimate child, they couldn't claim titles or vaults and such, even though they should be the rightful heir, I mean they're older!' Lily stated, her eyes burning with passion.

'God, she's so similar to Hermione' Harry thought, letting out a slightly louder than necessary snort. 'Wait, what, so what does this mean!' Harry said, eyes going wide.

'Well, honey, Sirius isn't dead.' Lilly said with a sad smile on her face.

'Sirius could only give away actual Lordship with head of family status, if he was alive son, it's so if an old pureblood family only has girls, their family name continues, I mean, the common folk, they'd love a title.' James finished slowly. And with that, Harry James Potter; Time-traveller extraordinaire, defeater of the Dark Lord twice, attempting thrice, youngest seeker in a century, drawer of Godric Grffindor's, own sword proved his bravery – he fainted straight onto the floor.

HJPLEJPSBHJPLEJPSB

Harry awoke with a sharp pain to the head, he was lying on a plush rug, on a hard and cold surface. 'What a fucked up, dream' Harry mumbled to himself. 'Language sweetie' came at a barely audible whisper. Eyes wide, Harry jumped up and stared, mouth in a comical 'O' position. Shaking himself out of his stupor Harry waved his wand, two Stags cantered around the room, as he mumbled under his breath ; a sharp prod of his wand, and they became invisible.

'Erm Harry, I know you said you've been casting a corporeal patronus. But why make them invisible?' His father asked. With a muffled sigh, Lily turned to her husband and said, 'You know what Harry said about his friends, yes Ron may live in a wizarding home, but a village of muggles is nearby! And Hermione is a muggleborn, what if someone was recording something and they caught it on tape! Honestly.' Lily crossed her arms giving out a slightly indignant huff.

'Yeah Dad, I sent my patroni, is it patroni? Cactus, cacti, hmmm, I'll ask 'mione later, anywhos, I was never told about my inheritance, I had my trust fund, but I didn't realise that would have been for school only, I mean there was so much in there alone!' Harry said. 'Yeah, so I sent them the co-ordinates, for the house. Oh I better start keying them into the wards.' James and Lily stared wide eyed, this boy wasn't even a sixth year, and he was commanding the wards! He shouldn't even know how to, even if he is really 18!

With a whoosh, green flames roared into existence, Harry James Potter! You best be happy, do you know how lucky I am, this portkey to bring me to the burrow still works! What were you expecting me to do? Appaarate? I can't I live in a muggle home, and fur-' Hermione was cut off as another familiar face reappeared. 'Ouch sorry 'mione!' Ron muttered as he pulled himself up, offering a hand. 'Well Potter, what's so important you drag us out of bed at 4.30 in the morning!' Hermione stared at Harry with a look in her eye that clearly said, 'If this isn't a matter of life and death situation, you're going to wish it was' . Harry looked to Ron for help, only to find that Ron was hiding behind Hermione!

'She's got a point mate, I mean really, the wars not started properly yet and..' Ron said stifling a yawn.

'Sirius is alive guys.' Harry said in what he wanted to be a monotone of calm, but turned out to become more of a six year old muggle, going to Disneyland. Hermione and Ron were dumbfounded by this news.

'Well what are you standing about for Harry, we need to plan!' Hermione said sternly.

Full, belly laughter could be heard from the portrait above the fireplace. 'I think I'm going to like have her around you know'. A red headed woman said.


	5. Chapter 5  Shit Just got Sirius

A/N ; I've left out a lot of the planning, I just want to get on with the story! This chapter may be shorter than most! (Mainly due to the fact I need my bed! Haha) :D

After three days of full planning, and two days of Hermione and Ron, bickering or kissing, and lying to their families where they were going, the golden trio were ready. 'Operation D commence' Hermione muttered under her breath. 'I don't know why you keep insisting on saying those sort of things, and being so 'mysterious' it's like something out of a muggle book. Harry just snorted.

So far the trio had an epic plan, use the infamous Cloak(s) of invisibility_, (which they now have two of – ah the beauties of time travel, thank god for the small perks), _floo into the Ministry Of Magic's Atrium, keep walking go into a lift, and break in the same as fifth year. The trio sat at the table eating, sausage sandwiches whilst having a mug of tea. 'I love having breakfast for dinner.' Ron stated.

'Ron you just love food' Hermione retorted.

'Point?' snapped Ron, tensions were already high enough as it is, Harry decided to step in, 'Guys not now, please'. Ron just scowled at Hermione and then carried on eating, Hermione gave Harry the ' I know what your feeling, I'm sorry for being a moron' look, Hermione has many looks.

DONG, as the large and in Harrys opinion pretentious grandfather clock chimed stating it was in fact midnight, they got ready to leave. As they placed silencing charms on their feet, and the inside of the invisibility cloak, so they could talk, ( a small thing they learnt in the last war ) Harry turned to Hermione, ' 'mione, how comes Grandfather clocks 'gong' at midnight? I mean seriously I might be asleep when that happens!'. Although it was a poor joke, it did get a half-hearted smile, and with the tension ever so slightly relieved, they linked hands and apparated directly into the Atrium.

HJPRBWHJGHJPRBWHJG

With pop's that were inaudible due to the charming of the cloaks, the trio set off ; Harry alone, and Ron and Hermione under the other. Harry got to the lift, and pressed the button with his wand, his stomach seemed to be inhabiting a team of gymnasts with the amount of backflips it was performing. Once the lift arrived, Harry stepped in and pulled the creaking golden gate across, and waited for it to start moving. After what seemed like an age, Harry entered the Department of Mysteries, coming to the circular room with the many doors, Harry noticed five had smiley face stickers on them, (much more effective than the flagrate as they were charmed to disappear so if anyone was looking for magic it would be when they dissolve, and there would be no trace of magical signature) so guessing between the three harry went left, and inside he found what he was looking for, The death chamber. The veil looked just as eerie as before, odd whispers lurking from what should have been the thin fabric. Harry was walking down the crooked steps when he realised, he was in fact a wizard, and with a wave of his hand the stairs became a slide, as he slid down he heard what must have been Hermione Snort, and then huff, he could almost hear Ron's whinging that they didn't get a go.

Once Harry reached the bottom, he removed his cloak and stashed it into his jacket, looking up he could see Ron and Hermione, Ron was grinning, and Hermione looked indignant, but he could see the laughter in her eyes.

As one the trio walked over to the veil and stood before it. Sad smiles flickered across all of their faces. 'I open at the close' they all whispered. Harry walked to the veil and lifted up his wand, he raised his wand and screamed 'ACCIO SIRIUS BLACK!'. The curtain fluttered fast, and then nothing. It must have been a trick of the eyes Harry thought, frowning. A short gasp from behind him, reminded Harry that the brightest witch of the age was there with them.

'Look.' Was all Ron said.

The trio stood still, staring they were transfixed on the site infront of them, the veil began to flutter, and the archway transfigure. Runes, were etched onto the magnificent stone (now marble) and Hermione walked over to inspect, after a few seconds Hermione said, 'This isn't good, it has only three actual Runes on it.'

As she pointed to each of them Hermione stated rather matter-of-factly, that the first rune was 'death' the second rune was 'blood', and the third 'love'. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione as they felt like they could hear her brain getting at work, on what they had to do.

'Well death is quite obvious, it's the veil of death, passing through it would cover that.' Hermione started. 'Hmmm, blood, we'll have to offer it a sacrifice' at Ron's pale look, Hermione smiled slightly, 'Don't worry Ron only a few drops from a Hand, hmmm Love I think –' Hermione was rudely cut off.

'I know what to do.' Was all Harry said. Walking to the now marble archway Harry picked up his wand and cast a small cutting hex on his palm, using a decorating charm he managed to get the blood to cover one small line of the archway. Harry placed the tip of his wand into the pool of blood in his palm and thought of his godfather, his laugh, his smile, hell he loved this bloke! And with the picture of seeing him again, Harry whispered, 'Expecto Patronum'. A large glowing stag erupted from the end of his wand, followed by an otter, and pitbull. The curtain fluttered, and then there was a loud bang.

A body fell from the curtain, and in the process of it hitting the floor, the archway returned to it's normal state. A tall boy who could be no older than sixteen lay on the floor, the trio rushed over to help him, but before they could he stood up. The tall boy, had jet black hair that sweeped his shoulders, and a well chiselled chest, his shoulders were fairly broad. Eyes wide the Trio, took in the naked form of some sixteen year old boy they somehow conjured. Harry and Hermione took in the handsome boy before them, while Ron, looked away. After seeing this boy naked, and his stunningly good looks, and not to mention, a rather large wand, Hermione and Harry looked at each other and said at the exact same time. 'Shotgun'.

Eyes wide the naked boy seemed to have managed to put himself together and was no longer disorientated, 'Harry? Ron? Hermione?' the boy whispered, barely believing it. 'Where is everyone, where are the death eaters gone? It isn't safe! Where's Bella? She almost got me! I owe her one, seriously guys, where are the order?'.

'Sirius?' Harry whispered, dumbfound, not only was this handsome boy his age, he seemed to be his godfather! 'Oh this shit is fucked up' Hermione said, and that's how four teenagers ended up standing in the death chamber, one utterly confused, while the trio laughed the hardest they had in the life.

(A/N I don't think they would have recognised him immediately because he became haunty after Azkaban! Woohoo Sirius has arrived!)


End file.
